


Encounters

by Deluxemantel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deluxemantel/pseuds/Deluxemantel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a steamy encounter with Stuart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is explicit erotica, straight up, vanilla and simplistic. Do NOT read if you are underage or don't approve.

 

Rose was utterly stunning, with waves of rich, chestnut-hued hair that framed her perfect face, sparkling, long-lashed sapphire-blue eyes, a sensuous mouth, creamy, rose-tinted skin, and a luscious figure.

She tossed her head and pouted at her reflection in the mirror, her lips curving into a sultry smile. She wore a sexy, tight-fitting, off-the-shoulder sleeveless black lace number, revealing her delicious shoulders. The neckline was scooped and extremely low-cut, perfectly cupping her full, round 34DD breasts and just barely covering her nipples. It was backless, narrowing to a small waist and then flaring out to show off the sexy curves of her ass. The backline dipped to a point so low that the top of her black G-string flashed itself every time she moved. The look was completed by bright red lipstick and strappy black-and-gold stilettos with satin bows.

Outside, a car horn honked. 

Rose gave herself one last glance in the mirror. Her ride was here.

* * *

The deck was a hot, colorful mess of strobe lights and fierce beats, bodies grinding and groping, skin on skin.

One of them caught his eye first.  Her hair cascaded luxuriantly across her bare, creamy shoulders in rich, chestnut waves, and her long-lashed, sapphire-blue eyes sparkled.  She was a walking wet dream, with fabulous breasts and a great ass. Every man within forty feet of her fucked her with their eyes and in their imaginations. But he had gotten there first.

“Stuart.” He leaned close to her, gazing into her eyes, his mouth nearly on hers. He slid large, strong hands around her waist and hips, and let one brazen hand wander boldly over the smooth curves of that perfect ass.

She pressed against him, pouting her lips invitingly, her eyes sparkling with interest. “Rose,” she murmured huskily, her hands sliding up his chest and resting on his broad shoulders.

Then she was swept away into a deep, open-mouthed French kiss that left her moaning passionately, as his tongue explored her mouth, sensuous and savage all at once. His hands were all over her, caressing her breasts and slipping down past her black lace G-string to fondle her perfect derriere.

Rose lifted her eyes, half-lidded with lust and desire, her mouth crimson and sensuously swollen from the passion of Stuart’s kisses. She felt Stuart’s hard cock twitching against her belly and uttered a soft gasp as he cupped one of her breasts and began teasing the pert, aroused nipple.

Stuart smiled. “Baby,” he murmured, “let’s take this somewhere private.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rose moaned ecstatically as she impaled herself on Stuart’s engorged shaft, arching her back to take in as much of him as she could. “ _Ooooooooh_ , _aaaaah, harder_ —!”

Stuart obliged her by pistoning furiously into her as she rode him wildly, punctuating each thrust with a deep, satisfied grunt.

It was nearly four in the afternoon, and she was on the balcony, naked and riding Stuart’s cock for all she was worth, in full view of anyone. The balcony of the apartment was marvelously suited for many things—barbeques, dining out, sun tanning… and sex in public.

Rose had met Stuart at one of the yacht parties a couple of weeks ago. He was the date of one of the other girls there, but evidently he hadn’t much bothered about that. He was tall and extremely good-looking, with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes, broad shouldered and muscular. Best of all, underneath the sharp suit he wore, he sported nearly eight inches of thick, hard meat. She didn’t have to wait very long; before the night was over, she had been fucked to near-oblivion on one of the sofas and, much later, in Stuart's car and his hotel suite.

Now they were trying out a new location— one of the lounge chairs on the balcony of Rose’s apartment. One of Stuart’s hands groped Rose’s perfect ass; with the other, he fondled one of her full, bare breasts, simultaneously laving the aroused and swollen nipple on the other bouncing breast expertly with a skilled tongue.

“Ooooooooh…” Rose moaned indistinctly. She arched her back, long, glossy chestnut hair falling all about her in luxuriant waves. Her sapphire-blue eyes fluttered half-shut with ecstacy as she clutched at Stuart’s broad, muscular shoulders.   Stuart was particularly skilled when it came to her breasts, and it helped a lot that nearly eight inches of thick, hard cock was drilling so enthusiastically into her tight, wet pussy at the same time. “ _Ooooooh_....yes, baby, do me harder!”

Over Stuart’s shoulder, Rose’s eye caught a sudden movement. She opened her eyes a little wider, and sucked in a sharp gasp as Stuart gave one of her nipples a teasing twist. —There was someone on the balcony in the duplex next to hers. Rose couldn’t see him very well—she was somewhat preoccupied with the way Stuart kept hitting that pleasure spot inside her—but she was aware that he was watching them.

Stuart began rocking into her faster and faster, and Rose gasped and moaned, barely able to catch her breath, as she felt her orgasm beginning to build. Then, as Stuart’s hands gripped her around her waist and lifted her even higher, Rose caught sight of her neighbor.

He was tall—a fair bit taller than Stuart—and blond, with piercing blue eyes and chiseled features. He was bare-chested, with strong, muscular arms and an eight-pack ab. In one hand he held a beer; with the other—Rose’s eyes widened. The zipper of the faded jeans that her handsome, sexy neighbour wore was wide open—and his hand was inside, lazily stroking a huge erection as he watched her.

At that moment, Stuart gave a fierce, forceful thrust upwards and immediately, Rose screamed with pleasure as waves of orgasm washed over her. Seconds later, Stuart gave a huge shout as he sprayed his seed deep into Rose.

When Rose finally recovered from her orgasm, she glanced at the duplex opposite – but the stud was not there. Well, Rose thought, she could always find him later. For now—

Stuart reached up and pulled her down to him, drawing her into a passionate kiss. Rose felt shivers of pleasure run through her as Stuart’s strong hands groped at her bare ass and fondled her bare breasts, rough thumbs rubbing over the sensitive, swollen nubs of her nipples. Rose moaned breathily as Stuart, still buried deep inside her, began to harden and thicken.

It was time for another round.


End file.
